Always You And Me
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Sasuke's shoulders are set and tense as Naruto's shake with his laughter. When the blonde finally calms down, Sasuke is beyond annoyed. Drabble based on chapter 693. SasuNaru!


**Hello lovelies! First attempt at SasuNaru! Well, its not my first attempt at all because I write it all the freaking time, but this is the first one I'm choosing to share! It was pretty popular when I posted it on my Tumblr account, so I thought I'd put it up here too! **

"I'm going to show you what my version of Hokage is" the raven tells the blonde ahead of him firmly, Rinnegan and Sharingan trained onto the blondes body, watching as he steadily breathes in and out, evenly meeting Sasuke's gaze.

The raven narrows his eyes but says nothing, waiting for the blonde to make the first move. But he doesn't. He only smiles serenely, head tilting slightly to the left as he parts his lips to speak. Before he can get a word out, Sasuke cuts him off

"Well?" he hisses, a clear jab at the dense blonde to hurry up and get this show on the road.

The blonde's lips shut and he blinks at the Uchiha before a laugh escapes him, only serving to annoy the Uchiha further. Said man glares in frustration at the blonde, and Naruto only smiles wider at his old friend. Sasuke's shoulders are set and tense as Naruto's shake with his laughter. When the blonde finally calms down, Sasuke is beyond annoyed.

"Oh, Sasuke" he says suddenly, catching the raven off guard once more. He earns nothing but a quirk of an eyebrow in response, and counts it as a victory "You and I… We're so much alike" he smiled warmly, fondly, in such a way that makes Sasuke's stomach twist uncomfortably. The blonde smiles at the ground, now, eyes shining with unshed tears though his smile remains in place. "It always comes back to you and me, doesn't it?" it's not a question, and Sasuke doesn't answer him. "It always comes down to just you and me" he raises his gaze and sasuke gulps at the burning blue that burns into his own gaze, heart jumping at the gaze "Only this time… It will be different"

The way he says it incites Sasuke's curiosity, and he can't help but utter

"Usuratonkachi. How do you figure?"

Naruto's smile falters for a fraction of a second, as if he's unsure whether or not to proceed. The raven tilts his head slightly to the side, hand slipping off the hilt of his sword as he watches the blonde, somehow knowing that they're going to be here for a while.

"Because…" his voice is soft when he speaks, and Sasuke has to strain to hear it "Because…" he trails off, gaze glancing nervously around their surroundings, and Sasuke almost –almost- smiles. It's been a long time since the blonde was this nervous in his presence, and its vaguely amusing.

"Because?" he prompts, startling the blonde from his thoughts

It takes a moment but the smile returns to the Uzumaki's face and he replies

"Because I love you" is his response, and Sasuke is embarrassed to admit it takes his breath away

Brushing it off easily, fighting down the blush he could feel, he responds

"You've made that abundantly clear. We're friends, remember?" a mocking tone slips into his voice as his head tilts further, a smirk growing on his lips

And to Naruto's credit he only smiles, shaking his head and letting out a soft laugh

"Nah, Sasuke" he meets the onyx gaze once more "I don't mean that kind of love"

The raven feels his heart skips a beat and adamantly fights against what he knows the blonde is going to say

"Brothers, then?" he prompts, tone remaining casual as he could keep it

Naruto laughs once more and suddenly he's standing on the stone Madara's head, right in front of Sasuke. The raven tenses and on instinct his hand flies to grasp his blade- only for Naruto to snatch his hand out of mid-air. His other hand quickly comes around to attempt to land some sort of hit on the blonde, but Naruto grabs that hand too.

"No" he whispers, and Sasuke feels his heart skip a beat once more at the loving –longing- look in the blondes eyes. "Like…" he leans forward and Sasuke's face turns as red as a tomato

"Don't-" is all he manages to get out before his lips are gently covered by Naruto's, like they had been before all those years ago- albeit accidentally.

Naruto's hands release his, pressure on his lips remaining light, and Sasuke realizes that Naruto is giving him an out. A choice. Push him away, or pull him closer. The blonde was leaving everything up to him.

He could end this entire battle just by returning the pressure against the blonde's lips in a kiss that he's wanted for longer than he can remember and cares to admit. Everything could end if he just lifted his hands and grabbed tanned cheeks, cupping them and pulling him closer into their own bubble of emotions.

His heart is pounding in his chest, and just as Naruto starts to pull back, Sasuke leans forward.

He closes the small gap created between their lips, and as soon as Naruto is leaning forward once more Sasuke's hands are already on their way to his hair, tangling into it and giving it a gentle tug. He feels Naruto smile into the kiss, and can't fight his own as their lips move easily and firmly against one-another's.

And he can't help but wish he had fessed up sooner, and saved them all of this pain and grief. He didn't think it was this easy to move past what the loss of his family had done to him, but apparently all he needed was a little sunshine in his life.

And as Naruto finally breaks the kiss by only a little bit, their breathing ragged as a smile grows on Naruto's lips, Sasuke has a smile of his own to offer with a whispered

"You too…" and Naruto knows "I love you too"


End file.
